warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
In the Shadow of Sun
Lor'themar Theron and all the blood elves have just witnessed the civil war in Isle of Quel'Danas. With the restoration of Sunwell, the blood elves hope to live their lives peacefully, but with the awakening of the Lich King and reporting of plagued cartons in villages can true peace exist at all. Lor'themar is confronted by Aethas Sunreaver to bring the blood elves in Kirin Tor once again, and by the Banshee Queen herself to launch a campaign against the dead. The Meeting In his quarter, the table was full with letters, missives and reports about the devastating war between Quel'Thalas and Sunwell. But Lor'themar ignored them and took one letter among thousands, bearing the seal of Kirin Tor. He opened the letter and started reading. Lor'themar concluded that the letter was sent by Aethas Sunreaver, by observing his handwriting. Aethas had been sending quite a lot letters to Lor'themar, and Lor'themar exactly knew what Aethas wanted, the blood elf participation in Kirin Tor. In the letter which Lor'themar was reading, Aethas just specified a date and time when he was coming to Silvermoon for an audience with Lor'themar. The day of the Archmage's arrival had come, Lor'themar moved through his way towards their meeting place to Sunfury Spire. He was greeted by Halduron, who held a Silvermoon tabard and insisted that Lor'themar should wear it as Lor'themar was a representative of Silvermoon. Lor'themar refused to wear it and went to the meeting with Halduron. In the meeting hall, Archmage Rommath was waiting. After some time from the portal, Archmage Aethas Sunreaver appeared before them. Aethas had reached a remarkably high position in a small time as all other blood elf mages were dead, he climbed the ladder quickly. Lor'themar greeted Aethas Sunreaver and ushered all of them to the meeting hall. When they all gathered, Aethas started to speak about his intention of coming to Silvermoon. He told all of them that Dalaran has been restored and shifted to Northrend to fight forces of blue dragonflight and scourge. He said that it was time for the blood elves to join Kirin Tor once again and work with humans after many years. Archmage Rommath refused Aethas' proposal, but Aethas was not interested in Rommath's council. Lor'themar corrected Aethas that Rommath was a friend and an advisor, he also had a say in every decision of Silvermoon. Rommath explained his point, the Kirin Tor had taken more than they could handle and faced both Arthas and Malygos. When they got scared and needed help with arcane magic it was the blood elves that they turn to. Kirin Tor will promise that the elves are valuable to them and when their need has ended they will discard the elves. Lor'themar and Halduron nodded in agreement. Aethas brought up the issue by informing Rommath that after the blood elves joined Horde, things between Kirin Tor and elves were strained. Rommath laughed and told Aethas the true reason for the elves joining Horde. The humans betrayed them and planned to execute them and the Kirin Tor did nothing to stop the humans and left them to rot in the cells underneath Dalaran itself. Rommath stated he will not believe Kirin Tor's promises until Modera and Ansirem were in the Council of Six. Rommath refused the the elf mages joining Kirin Tor, as he was the grand magister of Silvermoon. Lor'themar reminded Rommath that he was the regent lord of Silvermoon and if he decides that magi will take part in Kirin Tor they must. He told both the magi that they can continue this heated argument longer, but he had work in the south. He requested Aethas to live in Silvermoon as much as he wanted. Lor'themar started to leave, when Aethas shouted that there will be some elves who would go to Northrend with or without his permission. He requested Lor'themar to let Aethas represent the elves of Silvermoon before Kirin Tor and he would take care of the interests of blood elves would be protected. Lor'themar knowing Aethas' lack of oratory skills denied him and ordered a servant to show Aethas his quarters. Visit to Quel'Lithien Post After a few days, Lor'themar set out to Eastern Plaguelands on his hawkstrider with three guards. Lor'themar felt bad for the environment of the Plaguelands, dead and rotten. He wondered if same would have been the fate of Silvermoon if they had abandoned it. They reached Quel'Lithien Post in Eastern Plaguelands. The guards stopped him and enquired about his purpose and escorted him to Lord Hawkspear and High Priestess Skycaller. In the hall Lor'themar told Hawkspear and Skycaller about the restoring of Sunwell, betrayal and death of Kael'thas. Hawkspear and Skycaller were shocked to hear the news. Lor'themar also told them that with the return of Sunfury forces and secure location in Ghostlands, he would send supplies to Quel'Lithien Post. Filled with fury, Hawkspear asked Theron to get out of Quel'Lithien Post and told him if Lor'themar would send him supplies, he would kill the carriers. Lor'themar depressed went back with his three guards to SIlvermoon. When he returned Halduron and Rommath knew what was going to happen at Quel'Lithien Post before Lor'themar went there. Aethas asked Lor'themar what happened, Lor'themar explained him about the events at Quel'Lithien Post. Aethas suggested that Lor'themar could curb the bridge betwenn the blood elves and high elves as he knew Veressa Windrunner, who is married to Rhonin and hated the blood elves. Lor'themar told Halduron about some human ranger named Nathanos Marris who was suspected dead, was ressurrected as a undead to be champion of the Forsaken, Sylvanas' champion. He sent Horde troops at Quel'Lithien Post to collect a registry that included his name, and they killed all the rangers at Quel'Lithien. Halduron shocked at Lor'themar's revealation questioned Sylvanas' involvement in that matter. Lor'themar said he didn't know. The Queen and the Regent Lor'themar waited in his room, when a courier came to his room and asked for his presence. Lor'themar asked who wanted to meet him. The courier replied that The Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner was waiting in the hall for him. Lor'themar rose to his feet at once and went to meet her. On his way Halduron and Rommath joined him, both having tensed faces. Lor'themar greeted Sylvanas and asked her the reason to come to Silvermoon. Sylvanas said that she came from Orgrimmar, the capital of Horde forces. She said that the Lich King and his undead Scourge had the guts to strike the main force on Kalimdor. The attack was thwarted successfully. She said that Warchief Thrall has ordered all the Horde forces to gather forces and march on the icy wastes of Northrend. She seemed very excited by the thought of killing Arthas. Lor'themar knew then why Sylvanas had come to meet him. Sylvanas said that the blood elves constitute a portion of the Horde and that they should send forces to end the Lich King's tyranny once and for all. Lor'themar explained Sylvanas that his forces had taken a blow after the civil war at Quel'Danas and there were no other forces to be spared. Sylvanas ordered him that the blood elves will send their troops, the magi and the blood knights to Northrend. Sylvanas was madly hungry for her quest of vengeance and she was going to get it in anyway possible. After seeing no emotion of agreement on Lor'themar's face, Sylvanas told Lor'themar that the Forsaken had helped the blood elves in fighting the Scourge in Dead Scar and hold Ghostlands and also played a key part in bringing the blood elves in the Horde and asked him that this was how he repaid her. She told Lor'themar to hide, because if they don't help the Forsaken, they are the enemies of Forsaken and they will destroy Silvermoon. Lor'themar knew that without the Forsaken support Tranquillien would also fall. Sylvanas ordered the blood elf forces at Undercity in two weeks. Rommath cursed Sylvanas saying that what she was doing was blackmail, the blood elves never asked for Forsaken support, they gave it by themselves with no purpose in their minds. Sylvanas pointed out that the blood elves could have denied her offer when she helped them, but the elves didn't deny. Lor'themar ended the chaos by promising that he will send troops to Undercity, and asked if there was anything else she wanted. Sylvanas left as there was nothing else she wanted. Exhausted Lor’themar started to leave to his chambers, but Rommath asked him why he promised his support to Sylvanas. Lor’themar cleared that if they didn’t work as Sylvanas wanted, the blood elves would lose Forsaken and very likely all the Horde’s support. They would lose all their lands below Eversong Woods. Rommath insisted that he should let go the lands. He stated that Lor’themar humiliated the blood elves if he acted like a puppet on words of a monster. Rommath was disgusted by Lor’themar’s behavior. In their Spire, crowd had started to grow and Aethas Sunreaver also came sometime between the discussion. Rommath tried to convince Lor’themar that Sylvanas will use the blood elves and after the use was ended, would spit at them. Lor’themar told Rommath that he was the Regent Lord and would do anything to protect Quel’Thalas, and Rommath was to do as told. Rommath went to tell Lady Liadrin and Magister Bloodsworn to make preparations. Halduron went to send word to Farstrider Retreat and Farstrider Enclave about the march. All the hall began to empty as the scene was over, all except Aethas Sunreaver. Lor’themar told Aethas that he can have the blood elves support as in any way they were travelling to Northrend. Aethas asked Lor’themar that he wanted blood elves’ support by free will, not by blackmail. Lor’themar told Aethas that his free will remained intact and Quel’Thalas will be ruled by his free will. The Truth Lor'themar Theron wrote the following account in his personal diary about what he felt about the events that unfolded that day. It read:- I cannot remember the last time I told anyone such a bald-faced lie, even since I was forced into politics. But I did lie to Aethas, and he knows it, and I know it, and anyone who heard me say it knows it. My will means very little, in fact. I can pretend my power is real, but in the end, it is all an act and none of it is honest. I can wash my hands of it, play martyr, be victimized, and accomplish nothing, or I can fight and victimize others in my turn and thus become the essence of all I have battled. If I have ever rationalized my choices using any other logic, I was certainly lying to myself. Hawkspear was right: I deal with the devil indeed, but the Sunwell may never have been restored had we not sunk to those levels. He and Aurora can sleep soundly, knowing they have never compromised their ethics, but if they deny that they prosper in the wake of those who have, then they deluded themselves as much as I. Here I find myself so close to believing that the ends justify the means. But the ruins of the Magisters' Terrace will haunt me forever, reminding me of the fate I tempt with that thought. This is the line I walk, finally knowing the action I take in necessity and nonetheless indefensible. Those truths can never be recounciled, but sometimes I can hold them both side by side and almost understand. I might call this revealation profound if I were ignorant enought not to realize that I am only learning what Kael'thas, and Anasterian before him, had also learned in their turns. All we can do is walk the road we are given with such dignity as we can muster, each to our own glory or demise, and pray that there yet remains something of our own hearts when all is said and done. By the Sunwell, I hope that there will remain something of mine. Category:Wrath of the Lich King